


Не убоюсь я зла: падение Фаэнцы

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Historical RPF
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fanmix, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: «История любит парадоксы: мужчины трусливо бегут или стараются приобрести мир ценой уступок, а женщина — графиня Риарио-Сфорца — сражается до последней возможности, обороняя Форли. И вот, словно для того, чтобы подчеркнуть этот контраст, вторым достойным противником герцога Валентино стал юноша — Асторре Манфреди, шестнадцатилетний государь Фаэнцы». Р. Сабатини, «Жизнь Чезаре Борджиа»
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_челлендж





	Не убоюсь я зла: падение Фаэнцы

**Author's Note:**

> [Манфреди, Асторре III](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%84%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8,_%D0%90%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B5_III)  
> 7 треков, около 24 минут.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e9/36/1Dtwx8ia_o.png)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/cb/fb/EGBJQP2B_o.png)


End file.
